My Bodyguard
by BrokenShell
Summary: Lucy escapes the konzern with the help of her bodyguard Erik, but he tells her to leave her behind. Years later they meet again, not as allies but as enemies. Will Lucy ever see 'her' Erik again? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction ever, hope you'll like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: The great escape**

 **Lucy**

"Miss Lucy, your father would like to see you in his office."  
I look up to see my maid mrs. Spetto standing in the doorway. I sigh heavily and nod. "I will be down shortly." I can't help but wonder ' _what is my father up to this time? he never calls me to his office.'_ I close my dairy and make my way through the konzern. The servants are all staring at me, but why?  
As I stand in front of the door I hear my father talking to someone. I decide to just get things over with and knock on the door.  
"Come in." My father's reply makes me roll my eyes. I push the door open and step inside. But when i lift my head to look at my father, I freeze. There he is, the man I have been dreaming about.

Tan skin, spiky maroon hair and deep indigo eyes that stare straight into my soul. ' _he's a mage, like me.'_  
 _His eyes meet my gaze and he gives me a near invisible nod. I feel my eyes widen and smile slightly. 'Finally, I'm not alone anymore.'_

My father clears his throat and my head snaps his way. "Now that I have your attention. This is Erik, your new bodyguard."  
"I'm sorry father but I've never had a bodyguard, so why would I need one now?" From the corner of my eye is see Erik stiffen.  
"Because I made an agreement with the Junelle Family. You are to marry their son and give him an heir, otherwise they will take away everything we own."  
' _You mean everything you own. I would never marry that ugly toad.'_ But instead of saying that I just sigh and nod. "If that is your wish, father."  
"It most centainly is, Lucy. We will leave for the Junelle's house in three days, so start packing." I bow my head and turn around to leave the office. "Erik, go with her."  
Once again I freeze. I turn my head towards my new body guard and a chil runs down my spine.  
"Yes, sir." Erik bows and walks towards me. "Shall we, Miss Lucy?" ' _So now I can't even spend time in my own room without being watched every second of every day.'_

I nod and leave my father's office. "Why are you here? My father would never hire a mage to be my bodyguard. He hates mages."  
Erik just shakes his head "He doesn't know. And honestly, he doesn't need to know"  
We walk in complete silence untill we reach my room "Will you help my pack? please?"  
"Why bother packing when you're planning to escape this place?"  
I gasp and quickly pull him into my room "How on earth would you know that?"  
"I can hear your soul, Lucy" He chuckles at the look on my face. "Wich is the main reason why i may or may not have stolen these from your father." He lifts my keys and my mouth drops open.  
"My father will kill you when he finds out. You have to come with me, Erik."

Erik hands me my keys and I hold them close to me. My Celestial Spirits, my dearest friends. "Tonight. Make sure you're ready by 11 o'clock. I'll take care of the rest."  
I run towards him and hug him tightly. "Be careful, Erik. I mean it."  
He stiffens momentarily before he hugs me back. "I will. Just remember, 11 o'clock, Lucy." I nod slowly and let him go.

I've got another 6 hours before me and Erik will escape.I walk through my room and grab a small bag. Only take what I'll need most. I stuff in some undergarments and my books on Celestial Magic that I kept in secret. I look over to my diary and pick it up. It's almost full, should I just leave it here perhaps? I quickly shake my head and let it slide into the bag. All I need now is to change into easier clothes, like my horseback riding clothes.

"Miss Lucy, are you in here?" I hear mrs Spetto enter my room. She looks at me and the bag and a sad smile appears on her face. "So the bodyguard was right, you're really leaving? You're finally going to live your life the way you want it?"  
I nod slowly as mrs. Spetto closes the door behind her. she shows my a pouch and smiles. "I still have your savings, like you asked of me Miss Lucy." She hands me the puch and I can't help but hug her tightly as my tears stream freely down my face. "Promise me you'll be careful Miss Lucy."  
I look down at her and nod quickly. "I promise."

 **Time Skip: 11 o'clock**

I sit on my bed, holding my bag in one hand and my keys in the other. Where's Erik? Did he get in trouble?  
My door opens quickly and Erik storms in, he grabs my hand and pulls me with him. "Whats going on? Did something happen?"  
Erik chuckles nervously. "You could say that. Your other guards dislike me so they decided to keep an eye on me, or ten."  
"They're following us? We must hurry."  
"You don't say."  
I look up and smack Erik's chest. He's taking this way too lightly. He takes me through the backyard and we climb over the fence.  
"Lucy, listen to me for a minute. Go south to a town called Magnolia, you will find a guild there called Fairy Tail. Your brother will be waiting for you there."  
"Erik, I don't even have a brother."  
"You do, now run into the forest and hide. I will be there shortly."  
' _He's lying.'_ Erik looks at me and winks. He pushes me towards to forest and turns to the guards.

That was the last time I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 2: fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Oi, Bunny! Rise and shine, it's another day to train."Gajeel shakes me roughly 'till I push him away, groaning deeply.  
"Leave me alone, Gaj." I roll onto my stomach and pull my blanket up over my head.  
Gajeel's laugh echo's across the clearing and I shiver. "Sorry, Bunny. I can't do that. After all, wouldn't you want to impress Fairy Tail tomorrow?"  
"How can I impress them when I'm tired and beaten by you?" I turn my head to look at him and lift one eyebrow in question.  
"I'll go easy on ya today. Come on." He holds his hand out for me to take it and I sigh. I grab his hand and pull myself up into a sitting position.  
"Just let me change for a minute. I'll be right with you." I reach out for my clothes and sigh again. Tonight I had another nightmare about Erik telling me to run. I left him behind and who knows what might've happened to him in meanwhile? It's been 2 years since that day, but instead of going to Fairy Tail like Erik told me, I met Gajeel and we've been travelling and training together for about 1,5 years now.

"Bunny? You okay there?" Gajeel is kneeling before me and looking at me with a worried look on his face, instead of his usual scowl.  
"I'm okay. No need to worry, Gaj."  
He sighs and shakes his head slowly. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"  
"The same as always. He's haunting me." I pull my shirt over my head and slide into my shorts. Gajeel is still looking at me worriedly.  
"Let's skip training, we're going to Fairy Tail today. Juvia is waiting for us."  
' _I can't wait to finally meet Juvia, and the rest of Fairy Tail of course._ ' I nod slowly while picking up my combat boots. "How much further is it?"  
I can practically see Gajeel think. "About an hour."  
"Alright, let's go!"  
"You're way to hyperactive in the mornings, Bunny."  
I laugh softly as we begin making our way north, towards Magnolia.

 **Time skip: 1,5 hours**

My mouth falls open when we stand in front of the guild. It's huge! I lean into Gajeel's side and smile. "We made it. At last we're here."  
But even before we can reach the door, Gajeel pulls me off to the side. Only seconds before the doors slam open and a pink haired boy lands in front of our feet. I hear Gajeel growl.  
"Salamander."  
"O hey, Gajeel. you're finally joining us?"  
"Not just me. take us to Master Makarov please."  
"Alrighty, right this way." The pink haired boy stands up and turns around to walk inside again. Once inside I can already hear a sharp gasp of air before Juvia runs towards us.  
"Lucy, Gajeel!" She pretty much throwing herself at us. We both hug her while smiling. It's the first time that Gajeel is so affectionate in public.

"Well, what's this I hear about new members?" A small, old man walks towards us.  
"Master Makarov. My name is Gajeel Redfox and this is my friend Lucy."  
"We've been expecting you, Lucy." A tall blonde joing the Master and he looks at me from head to toe.  
"How?"  
"A year ago we received an anonymous letter, adressed to you, Lucy. And one to us, saying we had to expect my sister returning to us. We suspect it's from the same person."  
Erik. It must've been him, it's the same information he told me. "What makes you think I'm your sister"  
"Because I know who you are, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, I'm Laxus Dreyar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, time for chapter 3! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 3: Family**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I stand frozen. They know my last name? No one is supposed to know that I'm the Heartfilia heiress. _'I left that life behind, what if they want to know why I left or if I would go back? I can never go back to my father.'_ I shift uncomfortable and look at the floor before my feet.  
"Bunny, you okay?" Gajeel wraps his hand around mine and squeezes it gently. My body starts to relax slowly and I give him a firm nod.  
"Master Makarov, please inform me. If I'm supposed to be Laxus his long lost sister, then why is he a Dreyar while I'm a Heartfilia?"  
Laxus' body stiffens all of a sudden and he turns his head away. Both me and Gajeel notice the sad look in his eyes.

Master Makarov sighs. "Let's go up to my office and talk things through. You have the right to know all about your family and what has happened to it."  
The three of us follow him up to the office and immediately the entire guild hall is filled with whispers. Before Laxus closes the door he looks towards a man with long green hair and nods slightly.  
"Please, children. Take a seat." I look at Gajeel and we both sit down on the leather couch, while Laxus leans against the desk and eyes both of us. But when I take a closer look I can see that he's mostly interested in Gajeel.

Master Makarov clears his throat and sighs once again. "It was X769, Laxus just turned 3 and his mother announced an unexpected pregnancy. Already from the beginning of the pregnancy Ivan had been against it. He wanted her to give you up. Instead your mother went into hiding for the next 8 months. When you were born you immediately brought you to the heartfilia estate, hoping you would be taken care of properly. Jude and Layla never knew who your real parents were."

I look towards my hands in my lap. "Why did you never tell them or visit?"  
"Because they were so happy to have you, Lucy. We couldn't take away their happiness." Laxus kneels in front of me.  
Gajeel huffs beside me. "Well she left that place 2 years ago. Didn't you keep track of her or something?"  
Laxus stares at us in shock. "Your father told us you were there, every time we called. We even wrote letters and received responses, in your name."  
"He lied. I escaped that place 2 years ago, with the help of my body guard. But he told me to leave him behind." Once again my head falls down and I stare at my hands. I still haven't forgiven myself for it.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

 _'I wonder what she's been through to become so sad.'_ Talking about her bodyguard apparently hurts a lot. Who was he, and what happened to him? would he be able to make her smile again? Movement beside her makes my eyes shift to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Why am I so attracted to him? I'm not even into guys! _'He's your mate, you fool.'_ Wait, what? I can see Gajeel watching me with the same questioning look on his face. Does he know? _'Of course! he's not as dense as you are.'_ My eyes meet his and I unconciously lick my lips. A really light blush appears on his cheeks and I silently start cheering. You're mine, Iron Dragon Slayer!

 **That's it for chapter 3, it's a bit short I know. well something to look forward to, in chapter 4 Erik / Cobra is finally appearing again :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cobra/ Erik is appearing on stage :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 4: Let's kidnap a Celestial mage**

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

I shiver as I walk out of my room. Tonight was another guild meeting to discuss the last missing piece of our plan. I absolutely hate meetings. Especially on evenings like this where I would rather just hole up in my room, where it's warm and comfortable. As I round the corner I'm immediately joined by My guildmate Midnight, a reflectore mage. We walk in silence for a while untill he sighs hard.  
"It's too cold for this shit."  
I chuckle softly. "You don't say."  
We reach the main hall of the guild, where our guildmates are already sitting on a round table.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start." Brain officially opens the meeting. "Apparently everything for our canon is ready, except for 1 thing, am I correct?"  
Midnight stands up and nods. "The only thing missing now is a mage. A Celestial mage to be specific."  
Immedtiately my memories flash to Lucy. She is a Celestial mage but I can't let her die in this way.  
"Sabertooth has a Celestial mage. She has 2 golden Zodiac keys, the 13th Zodiac and a couple of silver keys." Racer has been watching her for a while now so he should know quite a bit about her.  
"No. She is not strong enough. We need an even stronger Celestial mage."

Angel thinks for a bit and then smiles. "There's a rumor of a Celestial mage joining Fairy Tail. She has 10 golden Zodiac keys and a few silver keys."  
 _'Lucy?!'  
_ "Rumors are not good enough Angel, you know that."  
She pouts and turns her head away with a 'hmph'. "Fine, then I will leave tomorrow to see if it's true."  
Brain shakes his head. "No need for that. I'm sure some of the Light guilds have heard of our little plan, meaning they will come for us. If she's strong, she'll come with them. If not, then so be it."  
"Are there any other options?" I look at the other members of the Oración Seis.  
"Considering the Zodiac keys are separated between the 2 of them, no there isn't."  
I nod slowly.

 **Midnight P.O.V.**

Somethings different about Cobra's behaviour. I lean back in my chair to get a better observation of him. Does it have anything to do with the Celestial mage? ' _He better stick to the fucking plan. We can not afford any screw-ups.'_ Cobra turns his head and glares at me, I knew he'd hear me.  
"Let's put the plan in motion once and for all, Brain." I get a satisgying feeling when my foster dad nods, with a cruel smile plastered on his face.  
"Starting tomorrow the Balam Alliance will rule this world." And with that the meeting is ended. Cobra is the first the go back to his room. I follow him slowly untill I reach my own room.

"We're coming for you, Lucy Heartfilia."


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is up :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 5: Team Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I wonder what to do now? Should I just soccialize with the other guild members, or go on a job perhaps with Gajeel? I stare down at the pink Fairy Tail guild mark on the top of my right hand. I can already hear how Natsu and Gray are arguing again and it won't be long before the second brawl of the day will start.  
"Hey Blondie, getting used to Fairy Tail already?" Laxus sits himself down beside me at the bar.  
"You mean getting used to the guild, or its fights?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow in question.  
He chuckles lightly and nods. "Fair enough. So what's up between you and gajeel?"  
"He saved my life. It was about a year after my escape from the konzern, I was surrounded by a couple of vulcans when Gajeel happened to walk by. We've been travelling together ever since that day."

Laxus takes a sip from his beer and his eyes wander through the guild, probably looking for my best friend.  
"He's your mate, isn't he?" I nibble on my straw and smile softly at him.  
"EHH? Of course not! What do you even know about it?" A bright blush covers his cheeks and he looks away.  
"I know all about it, Laxus. No need to hide your obvious attraction to my best friend."

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

How on earth did she figure it out, while I don't even kno wit properly. ' _Simple. Your mate told her everything about it. he's a first generation dragon slayer so he knows a hell of a lot more then you do.'_ Well isn't that just reassuring. I look over to the blonde sitting next to me. She's happily sipping on her strawberry-vanilla milkshake and her eyes dart across the guild hall.  
"Hey blondie? Are you mad about the whole family situation or about us never contacting you?"  
"Huh?" She looks at me questioningly. "Why would I be mad about that, Laxus? You both had your reasons for not contacting me, wich I fully understand. And now I even have a brother in my life."  
"So you're happy?"  
She miles brightly and nods. "I am." I can't help myself but smile along with her.

All of a sudden Gajeel walks into the guild and Lucy's smile grows even larger, if it's possible. He walks straight towards us and sits on the other side of Lucy.  
"Hey bunny, Laxus."  
"Goodmorning, Gaj." Lucy leans against him momentarily before focussing on her milkshake again.  
Gajeel faces me and points his thumb towards the guild brawl. "What's up with that? Shouldn't anyone stop them or something?"  
"Go ahead and give it a shot. You'll be involved in it before you can even say a word to stop them."  
But of course he doesn't listen. He opens his mouth to speak but is immediately punched in the face be Elfman. I shake my head as Lucy starts laughing.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Soon after Gajeel joins the guild brawl, master Makarov comes out of his office.  
"Listen up, brats! We've got another dark guild problem. Oración Seis is planning on using some kind of canon to destroy every single light guild. They want the Balam Alliciance to rule the world once and for all. We can not let that happen, so I will send a team aswell."  
The entire guild is listening to master his words, all wondering who will be going to fight against one of the most powerful dark guild in the world.  
Gajeel comes to stand between me and Laxus and he looks at me worriedly.  
"When I call your name, please step forward. Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. You six will serve as Team Fairy Tail in this battle."

 **Time skip: the train station**

All of Team Fairy Tail is gathered in a private compartement of the train and Natsu is already sick, when the train isn't even moving.  
"Natsu, you're just absolutely disgusting. You're even making me sick, Salamander." I shiver and look away. As soon as the train starts moving Natsu turns a sickning shade of green, Laxus' body stiffens and Gajeel's head falls in my lap. I hear a soft growl from Laxus and send him a small glare.  
Neither of us can wait untill this train ride is over.

 **Only 1 chapter for today. Chapter 6 will be Team Fairy Tail vs.** **Oración Seis, and Lucy and Erik will finally meet again :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter is up :D so as promised this will be our reunion between Lucy and Erik, hope you all like it :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 6: Friends and broken hearts**

 **Lucy .**

'Lucy, I hope this letter still reaches you in time. I have to give you a warning, when you hear the guildname Oración Seis you have to run as fast as you can. It's a very powerful and dangerous dark guild and they will not hesitate to kill? I hope when the time comes you can forgive me for everything I ahev done and everything I will have to do. I will always watch you to make sure you're safe. Don't forget about me, Lucy.  
Love, Erik'

I can't help but think back about what his letter said. What on earth did he mean? Why would he need my forgiveness? O Erik, why didn't you just come with me to Fairy Tail? I get pulled out of my thoughts by a nudge to my shoulder, I look up to see Laxus eyeing me with a questioning look on his face and Gajeel beside him with a raised eyebrow.  
"How often are you planning on spacing out, Blondie?"  
"I'm sorry guys, what did I miss?"  
"Just the plan on going tot he building where the other guilds are waiting for us."  
Right, we will be joined by Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to take down the Oración Seis. One team of playboys and another team of what Erza classified as 'normal' people.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu is still sulking about having to take the train all the way up here. We've been walking for nearly an hour now, and I admit, my feet are also starting to hurt by now. But I could still kill Natsu for complaining so much. Once we see the building appear in front of us, we speed up a bit. A few members are already waiting outside for us. But one specifically reaches my attenion.

A big smile spreads on my face and I raise my hand to wave. "Jura-sensei!" Everyone but Gajeel stares at me in shock. Just after meeting Gajeel we were found by Jura and he trained us for a while.  
"Ah, Lucy and Gajeel. I'm glad to see the both of you here, you've definitely come a long way."  
"Thanks to you, of course." Jura was qualified to become one of the 10 wizard saints, and I'm sure he'll be an even greater mage some day.  
"Let's go inside so we can discuss what's going on."

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

Tell me I'm dreaming. It's her, Lucy. But what on earth is she doing with them? I told her in the letter to stay away from Oración Seis' activity. I could never forgive myself if she's hurt in this fight.  
' _I'm so glad Jura is with us, Oración Seis won't even be able to touch him.'_ Lucy's soul makes him smile, for 2 different reasons. 1. Because he hears her again after all this time and 2. To prove her wrong and take down Jura.

"So that blonde bimbo is the Celestial mage we need fort he canon? Lovely."  
I have to control myself not to growl at the comment and just grunt in response. Racer looks at me expectantly and I shake my head. "Not yet. Wait untill they come out and let Angel take care of them. Then you can get her and bring her over to Midnight and Brain."  
Racer nods slowly and we wait while everyone else takes their places.  
I'm sorry, Lucy.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

Something is definitely wrong. Every dragon slayer from our combined teams are tensed up.  
Suddenly a girl walks in with long white hair and a feathery dress.  
"Good morning!" She throws some viles towards us, wich spread smoke and I'm guessing some sort of sleeping gas. One by one everyone starts to fall down tot he ground, even Jura. Another person walks into the building and I see them picking up a person. Is that Lucy?  
My eyes are getting heavier and and let out a low growl before my vision turns black.  
' _They have taken her, Laxus. They took your little sister!'_

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

We're all gathered around the canon. Lucy is chained to a chair in front of it and she's about to wake up. She'll never forgive me for this. Her breathing becomes faster and soon after her eyes flutter open.  
' _Where am I? What is this place?'_ Slowly, she lifts her head and looks at us one by one. But as soon as her eyes meet mine, she gasps for air and shakes her head slightly. ' _O, god. Not him, he cannot be a member of Oración Seis. This isn't real, it's just another nightmare.'_ I can litterally hear her heart breaking right now. Her soul is screaming out in agony and it's sending chills down my spine.

"It seems we have a little reunion going on here. Is this the girl you saved 2 years ago, Cobra?" Angel leans towards me and giggles mischievously.  
"Well Miss Heartfilia, you're nothing more than a human sacrifice to us. So please let Cobra do his work now." Brain steps in front of her and raises an eyebrow. "Well you certainly are stronger than you look."  
' _Why would you do this, Erik? You lied to me. You never wanted to keep me safe, did you? You just wanted me for this. I hate you.'_

Every word she thought felt like he was being stabbed by a dagger and he looked away in shame.  
"Prepare everything for the final phase. We must start now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for some interaction between Lucy and Cobra :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 7: Bright Eyes**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm tied up to a big, purple glowing lacrima and I can feel how it's clawing for my magic power. Erik, or Cobra as his name is now, is sitting in front of me on a dark wooden chair. His duty was to guard me, in case of Fairy Tail finding me. I still can't believe this entire situation. How could he do this to me, while his letter said he would keep me safe.  
"Lucy, your string of thoughts is almost making me head explode."  
"Tch. It's your own fault." I turn my head away and start nibbling on my bottom lip.  
He sighs heavily and stands up. I try to hear where he's going but I can't hear any footsteps. Just when I think he didn't move at all, I can feel his hand underneat my chin. I open my eyes quickly and I stare into his purple eyes. The same eyes that used to look so friendly, are now hard and cold.

 _'Who is this person? Because it sure as hell isn't Erik.'_ I can see the coldness being replaced by a sad look and my eyes immediately widen.  
"It's still me, Lucy. I never wanted this to happen, not to you."  
I shake my head slightly. "Why, Erik? Why are you with these people?"  
"When I told you to run, more and more guards kept coming. The Oración Seis saved me and gave me a home."  
 _'I could've done the same, if only you hadn't told me to run.'_ His eyes widen quickly and he lowers his head.

"I couldn't risk your life."  
"Right now, you're doing exactly that? You know I'll die because of this canon."  
Erik turns around and shakes his head. I can not betray my family, Lucy. Not even for you."  
"Well, if you're planning on letting me die, at least finish me off quickly, Cobra." The tone in my voice makes him flinch. He turns around quickly and wraps his hand around my throat. All kinda of different emotions flash across his eyes. Anger, fear, sadness, confusion, even.. Love? His grip loosened and he falls down to his knees, his head leaning against my stomach.

"Erik?"  
'I'm sorry, Lucy. I can't do it."  
"It's okay. Look at me." I smile brightly when he looks up and our eyes meet.

 **Erik/ Cobra P.O.V.**

' _You have to let her go, Erik? Haven't you figured it out yet? She's your mate, my boy.'_ No, she can't be my mate. I've already done enough to hurt her. ' _Idiot, even she knows it. I mean, look at her!'  
_ At that same moment she calls out for me. "Look at me." I slowly lift my head and she smiles brightly when our eyes meet. The same bright eyes that I fell in love with. I have to get her out of here!  
I stand up quickly and nod at her. My hands fly to her restraints and I use my poison to get her out of them.

"Thank you, Erik." She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. A small smile appears on my face and I close my eyes. But something doesnt feel right.  
"The seis are already taken down. They'll come after me next, Lucy."  
"I'm not leaving you behind again. My guild mates will not hurt you. After all, I know everything. You are mine, and I am yours, Erik." She blushes brightly and a cup her cheek in my hand.

The doors are pushed open and 2 men walk in with a scowl on their faces. One with long, black hair and piercing red eyes, while the other has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes.  
"Laxus, Gajeel!" Lucy smiles brightly towards both of them.  
"Lucy, please step away from him."  
"I'm sorry guys but I can't do that." Lucy leans into my arm and looks up to me. "After all, what kind of mate would I bei f I left you alone again?"  
I chuckle softly. "Quite a bad one, Bright eyes."  
"Who says you're his mate, Bunny? Did he fill your head with that crap?"  
Lucy shakes her head at the black haired man. "No, Gajeel. I can feel it."

I lift my head and take a deep breath. "Brain is coming. I have to get you out of here, Lucy."  
"You're not taking my sister anymore, Snake Boy."  
 _'Snake Boy? Seriously, Laxus?'_ Lucy's soul is laughing hard and I look at her when she giggles.  
"Lucy, this is no laughing matter. Let's get the hell out of here." The blonde, Laxus, holds his hand out towards Lucy, but instead of taking it she squeezes my hand gently. She really wants me to go with her.

"Let's go, Erik."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I actually wanted to ask a small question for a different story that I'm thinking of.  
I just can't decide who to pair up with Lucy this time. Gajeel or Laxus? They both look good with Lucy so yeah.  
Help me out? :D Thanks a lot.


End file.
